


住在海都的好处

by axrabbit



Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [4]
Category: FF14
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 龙诗龙快乐3p
Relationships: 诗人/龙骑, 龙骑/诗人
Series: 严肃龙诗文学 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606222
Kudos: 2





	住在海都的好处

**Author's Note:**

> 龙诗龙快乐3p

龙骑不知道为什么会发展到这个地步，他以为只是遇到了一只在戏水的黄鹂，没想到其实是一只该死的狡猾乌鸦。  
龙骑士第一次见到海，是那么广阔漫无边际，龙骑士在海水里玩了个够，全身湿漉漉的，常年藏在铠甲里的皮肤白得发亮，时间接近傍晚，夕阳无限好，竟然还有吟游诗人在海滩弹琴，龙骑士对诗人很有亲切感，而此时那个优雅的、沉醉于弹奏中的人儿对上了他的目光，弹奏停止了，龙骑士可以看到诗人眼里含情脉脉，瞬间感觉像被美杜莎蛊惑，那个诗人的皮肤是漂亮的小麦色，穿着豹纹泳裤，屁股很翘，诗人在他耳边低语，毫不客气地捏了一把他鼓鼓囊囊的泳裤，简直是恶魔的呢喃，龙骑士感觉自己被石化了，硬了，下面硬了。  
理所当然的，他们滚到床上，龙骑士身上都是诗人家的沐浴乳的香味，怪好闻的。龙骑士抚摸着诗人的短发，很软很好摸，诗人正卖力地给龙骑士口交，发出色情地吮吸声，天知道他那张小嘴怎么含得下那么大的鸡巴，舌头抚慰着柱身上凸起的青筋，再吐出来亲吻饱满的龟头，小嘴一吸，龙骑士就射了诗人一嘴，而诗人特地张开他的嘴，粘稠的白色液体就滴到下巴上，艳红的舌头好像恶魔的信子，龙骑士可以看到诗人满脸都写着喜欢吃大鸡巴，诗人露出满意又暧昧的笑容，把精液吐了出来，龙骑士联想到那就像是经验老道的娼妓，一颦一笑都那么勾人，浑身上下都是性明示，诗人双腿大开，坐在龙骑士的腹肌上，龙骑士可以清楚地看到他屁股上的晒痕，很白，真色啊，连毛都剃得干干净净，龙骑士看着诗人熟练地把自己的小穴玩弄出咕啾咕啾的水声，甚至用两指把穴口撑开，好让龙骑士看清里边粉色的媚肉，龙骑士决定贡献出一根中指，贴着诗人修长的手指在穴里抠挖，诗人的的大腿微微颤抖，绷出好看的肌肉线条，嘴里也发出好听的淫叫，龙骑士读懂了诗人的唇语，把沾满淫水和润滑液的手指抽出来，换上自己硬得滴水的鸡巴，不得不说，诗人挺翘的屁股蹭得龙骑士也很舒服，诗人觉得自己被龙炮贯穿了，下意识地想要后退，可是被龙骑士狠狠地掐着腰，按了回去，发出软绵绵的抽气声  
“好棒……啊啊”  
被夸赞到的男人不停地挺着胯，撞得诗人的性器左右晃动，甩出不少水来。  
“大老远就听到你在叫床。”  
卧室的门根本没关，男人很随意地走了进来，身上的铠甲还没脱去，看来是刚刚回来，还带着青草和泥土的味道，龙骑士下意识地把诗人护在怀里，而那个陌生的男人步伐稳健声音平淡，仿佛就像这里的主人，诗人不以为意，对于被人抱着的现实感到很满意，诗人亲昵蹭蹭地龙骑士的脸蛋，转头去看入侵者——显然那也是一个龙骑士，这当口他已经卸下了手甲，一巴掌拍得诗人发出一声短促的尖叫，富有弹性的屁股被打得变形，罪魁祸首抚摸着诗人屁股上的手掌印，掰开两瓣屁股看着另一位龙骑士的大鸡巴把小穴撑得满满当当，还插出水来，  
“打得好痛哦……噫！”  
“你不是乐在其中吗，转过来。”  
龙骑士又赏了一巴掌，扇了个对称，诗人屁股上浮现出两个明显的掌印，而下面的龙骑士被诗人的后穴吸得头皮发麻，猝不及防地收紧让他很想把这骚穴操烂。  
“夹得好紧。”  
“一起来？”  
后来的龙骑士爆炸性发言，指尖戳弄着被撑得没有空隙的穴口，试图再挤出一些位置，诗人浑身一抖，吓得赶紧转过身。  
“干，你是想草死我是吧，你要记得明天我们还要……”  
诗人熟练地解开龙骑士的裤腰带，话讲到一边就变成喃喃低语，把半勃起的阴茎含入口中，但是屁股被插得太舒服，以至于口交得过于敷衍，龙骑士不满得顶了诗人的喉口，弄得诗人一直干呕，吸得龙骑士很爽，龙骑士抽出湿淋淋的鸡巴，报复性地去啃咬诗人的嘴唇，疯狂地攫取诗人口中的津液，双手肆意玩弄着漂亮的胸肌，用修剪得圆滑的指甲掐挺立起来的乳尖，弄得诗人的后穴一阵一阵地收缩，濒临高潮。  
龙骑士粗鲁地撸法反而让诗人的阴茎更硬了，稍微疼痛的快感让诗人发出色情的声音，龙骑士坏心眼地扣挖着诗人的马眼，然后把尿道棒直直插里进去，只留下顶端在外面。  
“啊啊……我操你妈。”  
诗人眼眶发红，泪珠就这么滑下来，毫无威慑力的瞪着龙骑士，让人看着更想欺负他，诗人根本没有什么余力，只能软软的靠在龙骑士怀里，他干性高潮了，而身下的龙骑士还在加速抽插他的屁股，干得他根本没脾气，诗人带着哭腔的呻吟真的很可爱。  
“问题不大，都可以操。”  
龙骑士温柔地亲吻着诗人姣好的脸蛋，抚摸着他的背安抚处于不应期的诗人，在诗人身体里留下精液的龙骑士则是亲吻诗人的头顶，两位龙骑士视线相交了。  
感觉好不爽啊，龙血有些许躁动。  
稍微缓过劲的诗人开始不安分的作妖，于是龙骑士抬起他的屁股把被晾了很久的性器插进他的屁眼里，甬道已经被操得服服帖帖，是十足的榨精机器，龙骑士想把另一个男人的精液操出来，这显然只是为他把诗人的胯骨撞得生疼找借口。  
“明天……啊啊”  
诗人被顶得说不出完整的话，有些沙哑的嗓子听起来特别性感，另一位龙骑士凑过去索吻，把诗人的呻吟都堵住，双手流连于诗人的身体，经过战斗锻炼的身体摸起来很舒服，嵌在身上的伤疤也令人爱不释手，龙骑士吮吸着诗人被弄得红肿的乳头，在诗人身上留下自己的痕迹，蜜色的躯体让龙骑士着迷，甚至故意去覆盖另一位留下的咬痕，诗人悄咪咪地去扯那根尿道棒，这玩意整得他很舒服，但是明天会让他的鸡巴很不对劲地漏水，明天还得去办事呢。  
事与愿违，龙骑士狠狠地把抽出一半的棒子按了回去，并且不爽地在诗人的尿道里来回搅动，诗人的表情应该是“你妈的你有病吧！”实际上在龙骑士眼里是“好爽，不要啊！”龙骑士亲了亲诗人的耳尖，低声细语  
“亲爱的别担心，我会给你准备好纸尿裤的。”  
诗人在小声的抽噎，跟这位狗日的龙骑士当炮友的时间太长以至于龙骑士很清楚诗人的敏感点和禁忌，反之诗人也是。  
“你个傻逼干嘛偏偏这个时候，嗝。”  
诗人打了个哭嗝，龙骑士揉揉他的脸蛋  
“正好想日你，你不也是刚好想被日？”  
“那我现在想日你。”  
诗人撇撇嘴说道，龙骑士也无所谓  
“你尿在我里面都可以。”  
龙骑士扩张了一会儿自己的后穴，把诗人那儿的尿道棒抽出来，诗人的阴茎就不受控制的流水，许多液体混在一起，一股一股的流出来，失禁的感觉让诗人恐慌，舒服地蜷着脚趾又不停发抖，龙骑士们搂着诗人安抚，用纸巾擦拭诗人湿的一塌糊涂的下体，缓过神的诗人摩挲着龙骑士的头发，示意他给自己舔，但诗人没想到会被两个龙骑士舔，在两人仿佛竞争一般的口法下诗人迅速勃起了，诗人嘚瑟地晃着他的大鸡巴，拍在两位龙骑士脸上，龙骑士露出狡黠的微笑，用舌尖戳弄诗人那还过于敏感的马眼，诗人马上软了腰，下意识的收起双腿，龙骑士才不给诗人机会，强迫诗人张开双腿，扶着诗人的阴茎坐下去，而诗人撅着屁股，露出被操得红肿，还被中出了一屁股精液的后穴，示意另一位龙骑士插进来，被夹中间的诗人被双层快感刺激得浑身无力，只能发出低哑的呻吟，淅淅沥沥地尿了龙骑士一屁股水。  
所以第二天龙骑士和诗人都咕咕了，可恶。


End file.
